


Oral Fixation

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abuse of Authority sightly, Age Difference, Consensual, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Naive, Oral Fixation, Sex, Slash, Somnophlia, Whipped Cream, lollypops, pens, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn it, House thinks, watching Chase suck on the end of the highlighter with sinful lips. He tries to distract himself, but it's difficult, when Wilson is there, watching Chase with a slacked jaw and flushed face. </p><p>While Chase just sits there, sucking away innocently, as he reads the file. </p><p>Damn it. House thinks again. Damn it all to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by; Roxy Smith!  
> x

Robert Chase has an Oral Fixation. 

House first noticed it when he'd hobbled into the room beside his office where his little ducklings were going over the case. "Please," Chase turned to Foreman "Just let me borrow a pen."

"Uh uh," Foreman shook his head firmly, one hand covering his pocket full of pens "I've seen what you do to your pens."

"What does he do?" House teases "Impale Koalas with them?" Cameron looks at him in horror, but Foreman just rolls his eyes, snatching Chase's inkless pen out of his hand, and holding it up to House. Who takes it curiously, the end is...completely battered. The plastic is covered with bite marks, slightly discoloured from weeks of sucking, and the end is a little loose. "Woah, Wombat, if you're teething, you're meant to bite soft stuff."

"It's a bad habit." Chase shrugs, turning back to Foreman "But I only need one pen-" he's cut off when a pen hits him in the face, and drops onto the table. It's one of House's, he looks up, slightly surprised, but wisely, doesn't mention anything of it. Just starts writing, and they all discuss the symptoms. While House is belittling Cameron's stupid ideas, he sees that Chase already has the end of his pen in his mouth, and he's never noticed it before. It's...oddly erotic. His teeth catch gently on the end, lips soft and pink around it, tongue darting out to swipe over the tip- and he's doing it all so innocently, like he doesn't know which action it mirrors perfectly. So naïve. That Catholic Innocence makes Chase the star of a few pornos that run constantly through House's head.

Now that he knows Chase has an oral fixation, he sees it everywhere.

Fountain pens, the edge of rulers, and once, a Candy Cane. "Why the hell are you eating a Candy Cane?!" House had exclaimed "It's the middle of July!"

"Huh," he drawls sarcastically in that delicious Australian accent "That must be why I got them so cheap." And he proceeds to lick a swirl along the top. 

House thinks he can take it. If he ignores it hard enough, he can do this. He can take it. Just because the Australian looks like something out of a magazine, doesn't mean he can't do this. But then one of the hottest days of the year rolls around, and he wanders into the staff room, to see Chase, sat on the window sill, window half open, and his face pressed against the cool glass as he licks an ice lolly. 

"Come on!" House groans, leaning against his cane "You've gotta be doing this on purpose!"

"Doing what on purpose?" the blond asks, licking a stripe up the side. House knows he's telling the truth. And that just makes him harder.

"Fit the whole thing down your throat," he orders, gesturing to the lolly "Test the gag reflex."

Chase shrugs, and proceeds to slide the sweet, cool pineapple ice lolly down his throat. He gets the whole thing down, and swallows the juice that melts, pulling it out and gasping. "Woah!" He cries "Head rush!"

House can only stare, because holy mother of god, Chase doesn't have a gag reflex. He's suddenly incredibly glad that this boy left the seminary, what beautiful skills might have gone to waste. "Yeah," House echoes "Head rush." And he limps away, trying to will the erection in his pants down. He goes to Wilson's office, where the balcony windows are open and air conditioning is blasting, it's nice and cool in here. Wilson looks up with a sigh, waiting for whatever ridiculous notion House is ready to throw at him. "Chase has an oral fixation, and I keep getting hard." He states bluntly. 

Wilson stares at him with wide eyes, before his shoulders slump, and he looks back down at his work "When you say oral fixation, are we talking...he eats a banana and you get a stiffy?"

"I'm saying that he's a natural!" House snaps "Christ Wilson, you should see him." He shakes his head in awe "It's a miracle he doesn't suck his thumb."

"Well, if it's distracting you, you could tell him about it. You have a way with words that gets people so embarrassed they break any bad habits." Wilson is referring to his watching of romcoms, now he can't even turn one on without feeling an intense flush at the names House calls him. Even when House isn't there. 

"Don't be ridiculous," House snaps, and it's clear he doesn't really want Wilson's help, "If I tell him about it, he might stop doing it."

"And you want him to keep doing it?"

"He's just so innocent." He runs his hand through his hair "How can someone be so naïve? So innocent? It's like he doesn't know what he's doing! If he did that in public, I'm telling you, he's gonna get grabbed by the first sane man that sees him!"

"Firstly, I don't think sane men kidnap-"

"You're wrong." House cuts him off, and Wilson sighs. "I mean...will I get it out of my system if I just outright ask for the blowjob?"

"House." Wilson warns "You'd mess up a work relationship just to relieve some stress? That's outrageous! You can't do that!" 

"You have to see him," House insists, and he takes Wilson by the shoulder, and hauls him towards the cafeteria, where he buys a hotdog, and then heads to the ICU, where Chase has just finished with a patient. "Chase, here," he stuffs the hotdog into Chase's hands and the blond frowns. He turns to Wilson who can only shrug exasperatedly. "It's not poisoned," he rolls his eyes "Just taste it and tell Wilson that it doesn't have pickles in it. He's allergic." The lie comes out naturally, and Wilson only barely manages not to react.

"Oh." Chase seems to buy that "But...couldn't he just look inside for pickles?"

"He's so allergic, he can't even touch them."

Chase rolls his eyes, but diligently takes a bite of the hotdog.

Wilson thinks it may be the hottest thing he's ever seen. The way his mouth opens and lips stretch, the muffled moan of gratification of good food, the drop of ketchup he licks from his bottom lip as he chews thoughtfully. He swallows, shaking his head "No pickles, Wilson," he smiles, handing over the hotdog, which Wilson takes, mouth dry. Chase pats House on the shoulder "Thanks for the snack, if it's drugged, make sure I don't fall anywhere that will kill me," and he goes to his next patient. House turns to Wilson, who's looking at the hotdog, unable to move.

"Do you see?!" House exclaimed "It should be a sin, right?"

"Oh my god..." Wilson whispers, unable to tear his eyes away from the food in his hands "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life." He lifts the hotdog and takes a bite from the same place Chase did, and House rolls his eyes 

"Yes, congratulations, technically the two of you just kissed. What about my problems?"

"I don't know," Wilson whispers, eating the hotdog, just remembering the way Chase's lips moved across it. House rolls his eyes, and limps away. Wilson's probably fallen in love again, and is of no use to him anymore.

...  
...  
...

House manages to avoid Chase for the next few weeks, by sticking him down in the clinic, or purposely coming in too late, or on one occasion too early. He hides in Wilson's office normally, but as he hobbles over towards Wilson's haven, he stops, as he sees through the glass, Wilson, leaning over his desk, slightly too close to Chase, who doesn't seem to realise the oncologists intentions. "Traitor." House whispers, hiding, as he struggles to listen and watch what's happening.

"That's amazing," Chase nods, "You didn't have to do that for me, you know, pulling strings with Cuddy must be hard enough,"

"Nonsense," Wilson shrugs adoringly "Have some more whipped cream," and he squirts the froth onto Chase's hot cup of hot chocolate. The younger blond smiles, a little confused by the sudden kindness, as is House. Until House sees exactly why Wilson's luring the boy into his office for hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. The Australian swipes his finger across the top of the mug, and licks off the cream absentmindedly, leaving a smudge of white dribble on the corner of his mouth, that looks unmistakably like something else.

"Oh Wilson," he shakes his head "You're as sick as bastard as me,"

"Thanks," Chase stretches slightly, arching his back "But what did you have to say to her? To get me out of clinic duty?"

"That I needed you as a consult."

"For Cancer?"

"You'd be surprised what she agrees too when she's distracted," Wilson says, and he flushes when Chase laughs at his joke. House shakes his head fondly at Wilson, that poor easily pleased bastard. "So," Wilson clasps his hands, leaning ever closer forward "What kind of music do you like?" Wilson swipes his finger through the whipped cream, and rather boldly, holds his finger out for Chase to suck. House finds himself watching, enraptured, as Chase, a little more confused, leans forward and sucks the tip gently, sighing at the sweet, sugary cream. House feels an outraged surge of jealously as Wilson shivers from the touch of a talented tongue.

"Uh...all types, I guess. There's this song called Sheets of Egyptian Cotton, I like that," 

"The singer's Australian right?" 

Chase laughs again, "Yeah, okay, I should listen to American music, you have Miley Cyrus or something, right?"

Wilson winced "We have people better than her-"

"Et-tu Brutus?" House calls as he limps into the office, Wilson flinches, dropping his hand from where it was about to swipe more cream for Chase. Chase looks up, unaware of the tension and smiles brightly

"Hey House! Guess who got me out of clinic duty for two weeks!" He turns in his chair, so he's kneeling on it, chest pressed into the back as he looked up at House happily. House places a hand on Chase's shoulder and Wilson glares at him. 

"I'm guessing it was Jimmy over there, he just can't help himself, can you Jimmy?"

Wilson swallows thickly, standing up "House-"

"Get out."

"You can't kick me out of my office!"

"Funny," House purses his lips "I think I just did." Wilson sighs, but leaves the office. Chase frowns 

"Did I do something?"

House sits down in in Wilson's seat "No. Wilson's just being an idiot." 

"Oh." House leans forward and takes Chase's hot chocolate, and arches an eyebrow when Chase doesn't object. He shrugs "Wilson forced me to drink two already. It's weird. He's being weird. Did you drug him?" 

"I wish," House sips the hot chocolate kicking his legs up onto the desk "Did Wilson make you do anything else?" Nice and subtle, glorious tactic.

"He asked what my favourite movie was. He's got tickets for Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, I love those movies, I've seen every single one." He rubs the back of his neck "But I don't know why I felt guilty for saying yes."

"Because you're trusting your instincts," House answers, and Chase's sea blue eyes look up curiously "Wilson's in love with you." He says simply "And you know you can't give him what you want. And so you don't want to encourage him. Even it if is to go and see a tacky movie."

"Hmm." Chase nods in agreement at the first part, but then his eyebrows shoot up "Tacky?! They aren't ta- wait- Wilson's in love with me?" He frowns "I don't think he even knows my first name. How could I even date someone who didn't know my first name?"

"Well, Robbie," House teases and Chase rolls his eyes "You know, Wilson, pretty blond smiles at him, he's off to buy a ring."

...  
...  
...

House doesn't wait any longer after that, slightly worried that Wilson might make a move. Wilson may fall in love way too quickly, but he is actually rather good at seduction techniques. He did get three women to marry him after all. The oncologist serenades Chase with lunches and movies, and Chase is too polite, and too naïve, to say no. So he struts, as well as one can strut with a cane, into the conference room, and throws a lollypop at Chase who catches it with a surprised look on his face. "There, suck on that till you're ready to move onto something harder." Harder. Wink Wink. 

Chase splutters, looking around to see if anyone heard, before he turns to House with beautiful wide eyes "But you're not...you're...a-are you?" He whispers, House shrugs and says 

"Well I must be. Your damn oral fixation has me ready to go all the damn time." And he turns, and walks into his office, collapsing into his chair. Of course, Chase follows him, but he doesn't stand there awkwardly like House imagines, he goes towards House, sinks to his knees between the spread legs and looks up with an innocent expression. Dear lord, how can he look innocent right now? 

"It's okay if this starts because of how you picture my mouth. But it better turn into something more." He demands, and House nods breathlessly because the image in front of his is better than he ever imagined. He lets the Australian show him that all of his fantasies these last few weeks, are nothing, nothing at all, compared to the real thing.

...  
...  
...

Two months later House sits at his desk, twirling a pen in his hand. He has reservations tonight for dinner with Chase, like they do every Tuesday. Except yesterday, after some intense sex- Chase had whispered he loved House right before he drifted off. For House, now is the perfect time to end it. Chase is too attached. But then he remembers the ‘better turn into something more’, and he had promised. So he doesn’t cancel the reservations, instead he continues filling out the performance review with the pen that Chase had made love to with his mouth this morning. House had plucked it out of his pocket without him noticing. 

And hey, if House is biased towards Chase in the performance review, who’s gonna say anything? House has a thousand lollypop sticks at his (he means ‘their’) apartment that he can throw at them. 

Come at me, Cuddy, he thinks, Come at me.

...  
...  
...

"Remember," House warns, as he does every time "Looking, no touching."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Wilson shrugs him off, rubbing his hard on furiously while he watched the sleeping Chase in House's bed. He looks like an angel, an angel of sin, ironically enough, golden halo framed like sex hair, perfect body strewn lewdly across the bed, innocent, beautiful face, covered in come. "God," Wilson leans shakily against the wall, working his tip "How the hell did you catch someone so..." Beautiful comes into mind the same time Sinful does. 

"House?" Chase whispers, voice rough with sleep, and he doesn't open his eyes, but even if he did, Wilson would be hidden by shadows. Luckily, he doesn't open them. House brushes strands of hair out of Chase's face.

"Right here, go back to sleep,"

"M'kay," he yawns, snuggling further into the pillows happily "Love you," he slurs and House runs his hand down to Chase's neck, then to his chin 

"Love you too, wombat," 

Wilson comes with a stifled grunt but Chase is already asleep. Wilson steps out of the shadows, tucked away, breathing heavily. He nods at House. "Thanks," he pants. House shrugs

"Just remember. Looking, no touching."

"Yeah, yeah," Wilson brushes off, leaving the two alone. He pads back to his own bed, and can only smile fondly. House is only ever possessive of things he loves. 

Wilson's never seen him so possessive, as he is with Chase.

It sends him to sleep with a smile on his face.

That- and thoughts of the hot, sinful, he decides, slumbering Australian just a wall away.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys for reading this series.
> 
> QUESTION: A prompt was left for Rape, so votes for, House helping Chase after he's raped, or House raping Chase?
> 
> Morbid, I know, but interesting to write.  
> x


End file.
